The proposed conference on "Eukaryotic mRNA Processing": will convene scientists studying various aspects of mRNA splicing and 3'-end processing mechanisms and regulation in higher eucaryote and in yeast. Major advances have recently been made in these areas, and the proposed conference will be a timely event for discussing the latest unpublished results and exchanging idea, therapy fostering new developments in this rapidly moving field. The proposed conference will be held on August 25-29, 199 and is the second meeting of a conference that is held every other year at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The first meeting was held on August 20-24, 1997, and attracted 272 scientists internationally, who are actively investigating various aspects of messenger RNA maturation, particularly mRNA splicing and polyadenylation, but the scope will now be slight expanding to encompass nuclear mRNA editing. The meeting format will consist of seven plenary sessions and three poster sessions. Speakers in the plenary sessions will be will be selected on the basis of the submitted abstracts which will encourage active participation by junior scientists. The main topics covered will include: catalytic mechanisms and specificity of mRNA splicing and 3'-end processing: developmental and cell-type specific regulation of gene expression by alterative splicing and polyadenylation; structure and function of snRNP particles and of hnRNPs, SR proteins, PRPs, and other yeast, metazoan, and/or plant protein factors involved in splicing of polyadenylation; spliceosome assembly; nuclear mRNA editing; mRNA turnover; and localization and dynamics of processing reactions, factors, substrates, and products, in relation to nuclear architecture and to nuclear- cytoplasmic transport.